Usuario:Handy-Gankona
thumb|309px Sobre mi Hola y bienvenido a mi perfil, usuario, eres bienvenido las veces que sea, si eres DISCOBEARFANXD, LÁRGATE, bueno por donde empiezo? Soy el usuario Handy-Gankona, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Handy, me encanta Happy Tree Friends y me uní con el fin de ayudar con la wiki, quizas ya lo saben pero mi personaje favorito es Handy, mi capitulo favorito es In a Jam. Llevo ya un tiempo aquí, pero espero ser de utilidad. Como Conocí Happy Tree Friends Un día aburrido en casa, no tenía nada que hacer, así que vi en mi computador (actualmente no tengo) una página llamada "minijuegos". Después de varios juegos me aburrí y empeze a buscar hasta que apareció un cuadro con la imagen de Lumpy y el nombre From A to Zoo me gustó el capítulo y desde entonces empeze a ver Happy Tree Friends, después vi varios capítulos, entre ellos House Warming y Handy se convirtió en mi favorito desde entonces. Mis páginas favoritas * Handy * Lumpy * In a Jam Amigos *Morde el mortal: El primer usuario con quien hable (en la fanon) me cayó bien, me ha dado buenos consejos para ser un buen usuario y admin en la fanon y aunque hace tiempo que no lo veo por aquí, me cae bien y espero que vuelva alguna vez, espero poder ser un gran amigo para el. *Ahn :3: Para mi es una buena persona, siempre esta para ayudar, siempre piensa en los demás, nunca deja de lado a alguien que necesita ayuda, no sabría como agradecerle por todo. *'Super Poker: '''El primer user con quien hablé en el chat, un buen amigo, no sabría que decir de ti, siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme, me defendiste de fanboys idiotas, quisiera saber como compensarlo, por esos actos tuyos es que te considero un gran amigo, como un hermano y ahora por culpa de "alguien" cuyo nombre no quiero oír nunca más (cofcofElsa) hizo que te fueras para siempre, será difícil o imposible para mi aceptar esto, pero quiero que sepas que aunque no llevamos ni un año de conocidos, fuiste el mejor amigo que tuve, la fanon será aburrida ya que tu y yo éramos los únicos que casi siempre estábamos ahí, pero bueno, no te detendré, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es, desearte suerte, lo digo enserio, nunca cambies....Espera, te quedas? WIIIIII! (y) *'La capitana: No conozco nadie mas divertido y agradable que ella, siempre me alegra el día cuando estoy molesto, me hace sentir mejor, al igual que Poker, es como una hermana para mi, no se que más decir, soy malo expresandome, pero creo que de no haberte conocido mi vida sería aburrida. *Misterioso señor R: No he hablado mucho con el, pero me cae bien, no se por que ya no está, tal vez por escuela, pero espero que vuelva, es divertido, ingenioso y colaborador, yo voto porque siga siendo mod. *Lucho (y): El segundo con quien hablé en el chat, es bastante, como decirlo "buena onda",siempre que necesito algo es a el a quien acudo y gracias a el se ocupar bien mis cargos de admin en la fanon. *Jane: Me cae bien, no le molesta que me gusten y disgusten ciertos personajes, además da consejos útiles (debería ser admin). *Giggles (aunque el personaje no (yaonion)): Es buena onda y muy simpatica, aunque no hablé mucho con ella por el chat. *Dieeeego: Me cae genial, es muy agradable. (y) *Milagrosa :3: Me cae bien, es muy agradable, simpática y buena persona, aunque no la vea mucho por el chat, no se por que digo esto y no pregunten tampoco, pero me recuerda a una ex-compañera que tuve en cuanto a personalidad. *Flaky ^^: Aunque haya hablado poco con ella, me cayó bien. :3 *'Finn el usuario': Un usuario que conozco en la vida real, me cae bien, aunque en realidad no hablamos mucho. Enemigos *'El estúpido, descerebrado, cara de nabo, novio de Flippy y hablador': Te odio mucho, imbécil sin cerebro, arruinaste mi vida con tu bocota, no creas que no vi lo que escribiste de mi en tu perfil y gracias a eso ahora se que fuiste tu quien me estuvo fastidiando los días anteriores........Y métete esto en tu vacía cabeza, ya que tienes mucho espacio en ella, incluso más que Miley Cyrus, me da igual de quien seas fan, Flippy, Petunia, Pop, entiendelo, imbécil, no te odio por eso, sino por los constantes ataques que me lanzaste sólo por decir algo sobre tu queridísimo Flippy y ni siquiera lo critiqué, por eso te odio y hasta la muerte te voy a odiar, si o si, sólo por tu boca, te odio con toda mi mi alma, nunca voy a olvidar esto, considérate incluido a la lista de forma permanente y si no te gusta lo que tengo en mi muro, pues simplemente NO TE METAS Y YAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Episodios Favoritos y Odiados *'Aquí están mis episodios favoritos': #In a Jam: Es mi capítulo favorito de toda la serie y la música es muy buena. #Sea What I Found: Mi segundo capítulo favorito, la trama me parece buena. #Mime to Five: Este es en mi opinión el mejor episodio que ha protagonizado Mime. #House Warming: En este episodio Handy se convirtió en mi personaje favorito. #Aw Shucks!: Un episodio divertido de Lumpy, especialmente cuando parodia a "El Resplandor". #A Sucker for Love: Ese Nutty es un loquillo, aunque no me gustó que le quitara la paleta a Cub. #A Vicious Cycle: Pop muere y Cub sobrevive, eso quería ver yo. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2: Aunque el protagonista me caiga como el ajo, es uno de sus mejores episodios. #Remains to be Seen: Ya era hora de que alguien le hiciera sentir a Fliqpy lo que siente que te maten. #I Nub You: Aunque Petunia sea muy molesta por su trastorno, me gusta la pareja que hace con Handy. *'Ahora, aquí están también los capítulos que más odio' #And the Kitchen Sink: Fue uno de los peores episodios que vi, la gran tortura de Cub. En este episodio Pop se ganó mi odio. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Por eso no me gusta la supuesta pareja Flippy/Flaky, Flippy/Flaky mis polainas. #A Change of Heart: No es tan malo, más que nada porque carece de gore, lo que se supone debe tener la serie. #Read 'em and Weep: Creo que Pop debe visitar un oculista y urgente, realmente es decepcionante. #Wishy Washy: Petunia es una chiflada y por una pequeña mancha parecía enferma mental. Mis Favoritos y Odiados *'En esta sección especial quedan mis personajes favoritos en la serie': #Handy: Mi favorito, es un personaje divertido y siempre me hace reír cuando se enoja. #Lumpy: Aunque no lo crean, para mi es divertido, sus estupideces me divierten, me gustó en todos los capítulos, aunque si le quitaran lo codicioso, sería mejor. #Nutty: Sinceramente, me divierte el personaje, yo también tengo un gusto por los dulces, aunque no tanto como el. #Mime: Imposible odiar a este genio del caos, siempre mata a alguien de forma chistosa, no se que piensen ustedes, pero sin este personaje no habría Happy Tree Friends. #Cub: Otro de mis favoritos, me gusta su ternura y me recuerda un poco a mi hermano chico. #Toothy: Aunque no posee nada de personalidad, me cae bien. #Flaky: Es adorable, aunque un poco exagerada en miedos. #Russell: Lo odio, dañó mi armadura y casi me rompe una pierna.....esperen ese es Wolverine oh Russell, me encanta Russell. #Splendid: No puede existir superhéroe más gracioso que el, aunque en los últimos capítulos perdió algo de chispa, sigue siendo genial. #Disco Bear: Aunque sea un poco molesto a veces, me cae bien. *'También aquí están los personajes que odio (Es opinión mía, me da igual si no les gusta, envíen sus quejas a quien le importe)'. #Pop: Lo odio con todo lo que tengo, me enfurece la poca atención que puede dedicarle a su hijo, está bien que lo quiera, pero eso no es excusa para no darse siquiera cuenta de que su hijo muera incluso en frente suyo, ¿¿¿En serio??? Incluso llego a pensar que su esposa murió por alguna falta de Pop, eso sería la gota que derrama el vaso. #Giggles: No la odio, pero el que salga con tantos personajes, que me hace pensar cosas raras de ella, en serio, salir con Cuddles y Russell es una cosa, pero ya es mucho, también le gusta salir con The Mole, Mime, Flippy (¿¿En serio Giggles??) y Cro-Marmot por favor (facepalm). #Cro-Burro: Literalmente es muy aburrido y le falta personalidad, quiero que muera más como todos los personajes, nunca ha sido un aporte, sólo se queda parado como un tonto, podría ser mejor si lo sacaran del bloque. #Petunia: Para mi, sinceramente es uno de los mas escandalosos y molestos, por una simple mancha puede llegar a suicidarse. No la soporto cuando se pone así. #Flippy: No se por que, pero me produce una mala vibra, oh no les gusta fanboys, pues que creen? ¡¡¡NO ME INTERESA!!!. Inactividad Personaje Fanon Aquí un personaje que creé en la wiki fanon, Mellow. Mellow es un personaje que normalmente no sonríe mucho y generalmente es serio. A pesar de eso, es amigable, pero muy irritable, lo cual es un gran problema, ya que cuando se enoja surge su lado demoníaco, Wollem, a quien le gusta asesinar HTF'S sin motivo. Tiene muchos amigos, como Lumpy y Handy, tambien demostró llevarse bien con Nutty, Cub, Mime, Toothy, Flaky, Russell, Splendid y Disco Bear, aunque sea un busca problemas y normalmente es violento, es buen tipo, no le gusta que lo llamen abuelo. A pesar de que es inmortal, ha muerto algunas veces, muchas veces a causa suya o Lumpy, sin embargo, suele escapar de problemas la mayoría de la veces, aunque a veces acabe fuertemente herido. Para más información sobre el personaje, ir aquí. Algunas Curiosidades de Mi *Odio a los fanboys y que me llamen así y odio más que quien me llame así sea un auténtico fanboy. >:c *Tengo una adicción incontrolable hacia la miel :9 *Soy un gran fanático de los juegos de Mario, aunque no todos sus personajes me gustan, Donkey Kong y Daisy me causan cáncer -.-' *La razón por la que me gustan ciertos personajes es porque con cada uno tengo algo en común: *#Handy: Los dos nos enojamos o frustramos con facilidad. *#Lumpy: A veces hago algo estúpido y no me doy cuenta. *#Nutty: Me encantan las cosas dulces como la miel. *#Mime: Hago reír a las personas sin decir nada. *#Cub: Se parece a mi cuando era pequeño. *#Flaky: Le tengo miedo a muchas cosas, también soy muy nervioso. *#Toothy: No tengo mucha personalidad hablando en la vida real. *#Russell: Cuando me estreso, pierdo la cabeza y entro en desesperación. *#Splendid: Siempre trato de hacerme el héroe y fallo XD *#Disco Bear: No tengo mucho éxito al conseguir novia, aunque a mi las mujeres si me quieren. *Cuando me enfado pierdo completamente mi personalidad y parezco otra persona O_O *Aunque tengo 18 aún disfruto los programas de Cartoon Network (problem?). *Hago muchos dibujos de los HTF en versión humana, también de los fanon. *Casi muero de cáncer en varias ocasiones gracias a un usuario. *Sólo quise hacer esta sección porque estaba aburrido. Categoría:Usuarios